Glover Teixeira
| birth_place = Sobrália, Minas Gerais, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Hawaiian Kempo | stance = | fightingoutof= San Luis Obispo, California | team = The Pit | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 8 | mmakowins = 6 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Glover Teixeira (born October 28, 1979 in Sobrália, Minas Gerais, Brazil) is a mixed martial artist trained in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu under Luigi Mondelli and Hawaiian Kempo. Teixeira currently trains and instructs at The Pit with instructor John Hackleman and former Ultimate Fighting Championship light heavyweight champion Chuck "The Iceman" Liddell. His background includes a variety of grappling and MMA tournaments: Grappler's Quest, NAGA, Sport Fight (where he was the light heavyweight champion). Under submission wrestling rules, he grappled well known fighters Jeff Monson and Brandon Vera. Recently, he won the Brazilian ADCC trials in the under 99 kg division, and is now qualified to fight in the main ADCC event in 2009. In his most notable MMA victory to date, Teixeira defeated future PRIDE standout Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou by TKO on October 12, 2006 at WEC 24. Teixeira was featured in the second season opening episode of the MMA reality television series TapouT. MMA record |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|Result !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Method' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Time' |- | Win | Joaquim "Mamute" Ferreira | TKO (corner stoppage) | Bitetti Combat MMA 6 | 2/25/2010 |align="left"|2 |align="left"|1:30 |- | Win | Leonardo Lucio Nascimento | Technical Submission (Guillotine Choke) | Bitetti Combat MMA 4 | 9/12/2009 | 1 | 3:11 |- | Win | Buddy Acosta | TKO (Punches) | Palace Fighting Championships 7 | 2/20/2008 | 1 | 1:00 |- | Win | Jorge Oliveira | TKO (Punches) | PFC 6: No Retreat, No Surrender | 1/17/2008 | 1 | 0:05 |- | Win | Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou | KO (Punches) | WEC 24: Full Force | 10/12/2006 | 1 | 1:41 |- | Win | Carlton Jones | TKO | WEC 20: Cinco de Mayhem | 5/2/2006 | 1 | 1:57 |- | Loss | Ed Herman | Decision (Unanimous) | SF 9: Respect | 3/26/2005 | 3 | 5:00 |- | Win | Justin Ellison | TKO (Punches) | SF 5: Stadium | 8/28/2004 | 1 | |- | Win | Matt Horwich | Decision | SF 3: Dome | 4/17/2004 | NA | NA |- | Loss | Eric Swartz | TKO (Punches and Elbows) | WEC 3: All or Nothing | 6/7/2002 | 2 | 3:33 References http://www.sherdog.com/fightfinder/fightfinder.asp?fighterid=4655 External links *Professional MMA record *NAGC INDIVIDUAL NO-GI CHAMPIONS 2004 Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu